


What Are You Doing Under My Bed?

by lzclotho



Series: What Are You Doing Under My Bed? [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Partial Nudity, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bid to learn more about Emma's care of Henry, Regina has transformed herself into an animal in order to sneak around to Ms. Swan's apartment. But her magic spell breaks at an inopportune time and she gets stuck under Emma's bed in human form when the blond unexpectedly returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing Under My Bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15211) by Sina Dino. 



> Another fic prompted by a captioned image by Sina Dino (FB Swan Queen group). This time it was an image of Emma on her bed, with a surprised/annoyed expression. The caption: "Regina, what are you doing under my bed?"
> 
> This was the fluffy result...

 

**What Are You Doing Under My Bed?**

**or, How Regina Waggled Her Way Into Emma's Heart**

It was Henry's weekend to take home the class pet, a guinea pig named Oreo. In what had been Mary Margaret's classroom, and was now the domain of the fairy-teacher Merryweather, the habitat sat prominently between the window and the classroom's sink. Emma met Henry after school - normally he just made his way over to the Sheriff's Office - to transport Oreo's portable home back to the apartment. Henry dutifully shoveled out the dirty shavings on the floor, refilled Oreo's water bottle and food dish. Next stop: Granny's for dinner. Emma pulled the door shut behind them, locking it before pocketing the key in her Sheriff's overcoat.

Oreo hadn't waited five minutes after the Sheriff and Henry left the apartment before she was up on shaky hind legs, using front paws to push at the hinged door latch with determined claws. The latch finally lifted and separated from the frame for Oreo to wriggle her pink whiskered nose into the space. Back claws wrestled the roly poly body up the side of the cage and out through the open door banging on her black and white patchwork furred back. Then she was free.

With a head over tail tumble, Oreo dropped from the side of the habitat to the island counter top. Tiny claws scratched noisily as she alternately skittered and waddled across the surface. At the edge, she dropped onto a bar stool's leather seat, almost slipping off the side. Finally though, the guinea pig's body bunched onto itself and then she leaped forward and fell to the floor with a squeal.

The squeal ended with an abrupt grunt. Nose twitching, the guinea pig shook out all four legs one at a time and then wiggled her plump rump. Lifting her nose to the air and turning her tiny head to catch the many scents and few sounds in the silence, Oreo turned around several times before setting off in one direction.

Tiny guinea pig nails alternately clicked across the open concrete and then were muffled on the small tightly woven area rugs. Oreo nosed around a large backpack, sniffing out an Apollo bar and nibbling at the corner. Then she darted into a small bedroom littered with comic books and boy clothes.

* * *

Emma blew out a breath as she reentered the apartment an hour later. Near the tail end of dinner at Granny's, Mary and David had come into the diner and invited Henry and Emma to the amphitheater at the waterfront park for an open-air performance by the Storybrooke Players. "No pressure," Mary Margaret had professed.

She might have even been able to keep to that, but Emma still struggled with "family time." Mary Margaret's silent studies were almost as unnerving as her curious chatter and questions. So, begging off with a quick litany of bizarre and exhausting calls she had handled that day as Sheriff, Emma left Henry in the care of his grandparents.

Now she was going to relax with a hot bath. Just the thought of sinking into the steaming water - maybe she'd indulge in bubbles - made Emma throw off her jacket with enthusiasm. The slap of leather resounded against the wood chair backed up against the bed and suddenly Emma heard a squeal and the rapid tattoo of tiny nails clicking against the floor boards.

"What the-!" Emma spied the back end of a furry blur disappearing under her armoire. Her tank top was half-on and half-off as her brain registered it had to be an animal. Immediately she went to the island counter where she had deposited Henry's class pet.

The gate lay askew, obvious that it had been opened. "Clever," Emma praised with a wry groan. A glance through the habitat confirmed that the guinea pig was no longer inside. "Damn, Henry's going to be upset." What was that piggy's name? She tried to recall, "Opie? Opal? Oleo? Oreo!" Leaning over, she searched around the armoire where she'd seen the blur disappear. "Oreo? C'mon. C'mon out." She snapped her fingers and made snicking noises clicking her tongue against her teeth.

After a few minutes without results, Emma felt silly and became aware of an ache in her back from bending over as she walked the small space. She was reaching back to massage the muscles when the object of her search -  _damn the furball!_  - darted from under the armoire right between Emma's feet.

"Ha! You little furball!" Emma jerked upright and turned around, just in time to see the furry black and white ass waggle under the bed. "Well, I can wait you out, you little bugger." Emma slapped the bedroom door shut, to make sure it had to stay here, then she laid down on the bed, head, shoulders, and arms hanging off the side. She searched the darkness under the bed and saw the faint shine of tiny eyes staring at her, cowering against the wall, just out of reach.

Emma leaned back onto the bed. If she continued to wait Oreo out, she might lose her bathtime.

"You know, it's not like you can get out the door," she decided aloud. Peeling off her boots and socks, Emma wriggled her toes and sighed with relief. Next she stood and shimmied out of her jeans. In just her tank and underwear, she walked into the bathroom, unaware of guinea pig brown eyes watching her go with an unsettled twitch of a whiskered nose.

* * *

Emma emerged from the bathroom still securing a towel around her body. Only because she was looking down, did she see the guinea pig before it bumped into her foot. Reflexes that had served her extremely well over the years reacted again and Emma lifted the wriggling plump animal between her hands.

"Ha!" Tiny teeth caught a finger. "Yow!" Emma rearranged her hands and managed to get her fingers away from those nasty teeth. The thing was shaking in her hands like it was a lemming about to explode. "Jesus! All right. Calm down."

Trying to adjust her hold on her towel and the guinea pig, Emma lost both when the guinea pig bit her again, this time on the flat of her thumb. "Sonofabitch!" Emma's hands opened and the towel and guinea pig both fell. The animal bounced on the bed, and shot across the room, running smack into the door, falling dazed onto its back.

"Serves you right, you little monster," Emma growled. Before Emma could reach it again though, it roused from its stun and ran back under the bed.

Dizzy from the excitement and with the bitten spots on her hands still stinging, Emma fell heavily across her bed and fell asleep. She didn't even twitch as a wave of dissipating magic swept outward from the bed.

* * *

Hearing a doorknob turning, Regina Mills jerked awake and lifted her head, hitting it abruptly on a surface only an inch away. She bit her lip to keep from swearing and blinked at the bare feet which appeared on the floor in front of her. The door! She could get past Emma and out the door!

The door started to swing inward. Regina gauged the space between jean-clad legs. She inched forward.

The light from the room illuminated her...  _hands?_   _Oh shit._

"Regina? What are you doing under my bed?"

Emma had never been stupid. Just as Regina was trying to pull back, the blonde blurted, "You bit me!"

Looking up the lean body which was thankfully now clothed, Regina sighed. "Might I have a robe or something, Miss Swan?"

"You were Oreo?" Emma closed her bedroom door. They both could hear voices in the front of the apartment. Mary Margaret and David were saying goodnight to Henry. Emma tossed her towel at the floor.

Clutching at her dignity as she rose to her feet and clutched at the towel in front of her, Regina admitted, "No, I took her place." She kept her eyes averted from Emma's.

"If you wanted to see him, Regina, all you had to do was ask."

Regina snapped her gaze to meet Emma's, finding the hazel-green smiling wryly.

"I'd have let you," Emma added.

"Where did he go tonight?"

"They took him to the play in the park." Emma pointed to the armoire. "Clothes are in there. I'll clear Henry to his room."

Emma was almost around the door when Regina found her voice. "Emma?"

Obviously startled that Regina would call her by her first name, Emma blinked at her. "Yeah?"

"Could I... stay? To... see Henry... for a few minutes?" Regina swallowed. "Please?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back."

Regina stared at the closed door for several seconds, heart thudding loudly in her ears. Images of pale skin and golden hair, and big hands wrapping around her body sped her heart rate until she almost couldn't breathe.

Reluctantly she gathered her wits and moved slowly to the armoire. Regina finally chose a maroon sweatshirt with an Indian head logo, and a pair of black jogging pants. Her bare feet couldn't be helped. She leaned against the door, listening for sounds of Emma returning with the all-clear.

* * *

Mary Margaret - Snow - wouldn't leave until Emma hugged her good night. "Thanks for entertaining Henry," Emma said, as Snow's hand lingered on a lock of her wet blonde hair.

"I hope the evening was relaxing for you," Snow said.

Emma thought about Regina in her bedroom and found herself smiling. Not relaxing exactly, but it became suddenly important to get back to... her guest. She finally managed to push her parents out the door. Henry had been far easier, gone with only the promise of tucking him in.

Glancing at the closed bedroom door as she passed, Emma thought about Regina's request to see Henry. There had been no demand in the request, only a plea. It was a change Emma had seen more and more since she had returned from fairytale land with her mother. Well, change was relative. After all, Regina had magically replaced a guinea pig as a way to see her son. Emma did understand that urge, now more than even before. When Regina had forbidden Emma from seeing Henry, Emma had snuck around, too. While this separation wasn't Emma's doing, but rather Henry's, Emma could understand the need to see he was all right.

_Time to soften up the kid a bit_ , Emma thought. She headed into his room.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" She sat on the end of his bed.

"Do you have someone in your room?"

"Someone?"

"Yeah. Did you ditch the play to go on a date?"

"No, I didn't ditch the play for a date." Emma laughed.

"It'd be okay if you did," Henry said. He sounded uneasy.

"You are the only man I want in my life, Henry." She kissed his forehead. "Why are you feeling insecure about that?"

"I thought I heard someone in your room."

Emma looked over her shoulder and realized she was staring at the wall that separated her bedroom and Henry's. "Well, I..." She looked back to her son. "There is someone who came over tonight." Flashes of tanned skin barely concealed by a hunter green towel flitted across Emma's mind's eye. The last image that faded was of hope in soft brown eyes. "We were talking about you actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Emma leaned back. "And, you know, I think it's about time you talked."

Henry's head tilted with curiosity.

"I'll be right back," Emma said.

A moment later, Emma rapped on her bedroom door. It opened to reveal Regina, trepidation marring her refined features. She took the woman's hand from the door frame. "C'mon."

Entering Henry's bedroom first, so that Regina remained out of sight, Emma said, "Ready?" She glanced from Henry to Regina. Henry's nod was vigorous; Regina's was less so. Giving a reassuring squeeze to the hand in her own, Emma pulled Regina into view of her son.

"Mom?"

Regina's hand tensed in Emma's as Henry's gaze darted from her to Emma and back again. Then Henry was launching himself from the bed.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. Regina backed up then staggered as Henry's body hit hers, throwing her into the wall.

Gasping for breath, Regina clutched at Henry's shoulders.

It was only then, as Emma's hands met hers on their son's back, that they both realized he was hugging Regina around the waist, crying and shaking.

"Oh, Henry!" Regina dropped to her knees and clutched him around his chest. She stroked his hair and murmured in his ear, "I love you, Henry. I've missed you," over and over again.

Emma knelt next to mother and son, stroking two backs and meeting brown eyes overflowing with their own tears.

When Henry pulled back, Regina remained quiet. She and Emma both did, watching him.

"You came to see me?" Henry asked. Regina nodded. "I... I know you didn't mean for Emma and Snow to go through the hat," he said. "I was angry."

"It was an accident."

"And she did try to get us back," Emma said.

"How did you know?" Regina asked.

"I, uh, kinda kicked your mother out of the way and the portal collapsed."

"My mother?"

"Yeah, I... you know, I think Henry's better off with just one grandmother."

Regina winced. Emma knew she would talk to the brunette about that... woman, later, away from underage ears.

"I know you don't like it when I use magic, Henry, but I knew how important Emma is to you."

"So... you're not the Evil Queen anymore."

Regina bit her lip. "People still call me that. But... I just want to be your... mom. It's all I've ever wanted."

Henry looked at Emma then back at Regina. "Can you still do magic?" he asked her.

"I've relearned... a bit," Regina admitted. "It's... still... different here."

"Can you show me? Something nice?"

Regina looked at Emma, who shrugged. "What would you want to see?"

"Do you remember the... stuffed bear I had when I was four?" He sounded bashful.

Smiling, Regina nodded.

"Could you?"

The brunette closed her eyes and held her hands out about six inches apart. The air shimmered between them and Emma watched as a cinnamon brown stuffed bear with plastic button hook eyes and darker fabric sewn as pads for the hands and feet materialized. One ear was nearly worn completely free of fluffy fake fur. It looked like a well-loved toddler's toy.

Henry's eyes were smiling as he reached out for it. "Where'd you have it?" he asked.

"In my bedroom closet," Regina answered quietly. "I was going to hold it for... my first... grandchild."

Emma caught Regina's eye and saw a blush appear on the tanned skin. She smiled. They both watched Henry looking at the bear in his hands, turning it over and around, fluffing the good ear and the bare one, memories plainly flowing over his features.

"Thanks... Mom."

Emma, who had been silently watching mother and son, pushed off the bed. "All right, kid. You okay to sleep now?"

"Yeah. Good night, Emma. Mom." Regina met his gaze. He ducked his head; she kissed the top of his hair.

"Thank you, Henry. Sleep well." Regina rose and walked out of the bedroom ahead of Emma, who turned off the light at the switch on the wall.

* * *

"What's the story with the bear?" Emma asked. She gestured for Regina to settle on the couch as she did the same. The sight was a little incongruous with the usually fashion-conscious woman wearing Emma's Florida State University sweatshirt and black jogging pants, yet sitting as primly as ever.

"Henry informed me on his fourth birthday that he was no longer my baby boy. I couldn't bear to toss it."

Emma nodded; the explanation and the moment she had just witnessed made perfect sense now. "I'm glad."

The silence weighed heavily between them. Regina pushed to her feet. "I should probably go back to my home."

Emma glanced at the habitat on the island counter. "What do I tell Henry about Opie?"

"Oreo, dear." Regina opened her hands, revealing a black and white guinea pig. "Here."

Emma's hands cupped around Regina's to accept the transfer of the ball of fluff. "You owe me for that bite, you know. Dinner tomorrow night," Emma said. "You, me, and Henry."

"Dinner between the Savior and the Evil Queen? What will the town say?"

"How about we just say it's between Henry and his two moms?" Emma replied.

She saw Regina's mobile features as she acknowledged the emotions that had been shimmering just under everything between them that evening. Then the woman nodded. "Six-thirty?"

"Sounds good."

Emma put Oreo into the habitat and walked Regina to the door. She handed Regina a pair of flip flops from a carpet sample next to the door. "To protect your feet." The brunette took them with a wry smile.

Standing in the doorway, Emma's gaze followed the sway of Regina's hips in the borrowed clothes as the woman navigated down the steps and out into the night.

_Regina_ , she thought,  _made a really cute guinea pig, but she was a much more beautiful woman_.


End file.
